Through the Night
by authorjazmyne
Summary: Tom/Lynette Request. Pretty much just some random smut that can go wherever you want it to go. PWP


As requested by two guest reviewers. Sorry it took so long to get this request done. This is, I'm sure, simply a PWP. I don't think you will find any plot in here at all, which, in my opinion, isn't always a bad thing. Hopefully y'all enjoy. This was my first and most likely last time trying to write a Tom/Lynette story. I work better with people who aren't couples already.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything.

–

"Are you awake," Tom whispered against Lynette's ear.

Lynette groaned and turned her head, bumping into Tom's head. She hissed and then opened her eyes. "I am now," she responded. "What is it? Is it Penny?" Tom got a guilty expression on her face and then shook his head. "What is it?" she asked again, her voice tired and sleepy.

"Well," he started slowly. "With my schedule lately, we haven't had much alone time together and-"

Lynette sprang up in the bed. "You can't be serious," she said with disbelief. "You woke me up for _sex_? I've barely slept these past few nights and you woke me up because – What, you're horny?"

Tom reached out and put a hand on his wife's arm. "When you put it like that it sounds-"

"What?" she cut him off again. "It sounds like the truth, maybe? It sounds a little inconsiderate," she offered.

"Hey, hey, hey. Now, hold on a minute." Tom felt like he needed to defend himself. Sure, waking his wife up in the middle of the night because he was a little too aroused to sleep wasn't the best of his ideas, but it wasn't the worst. "Come 'ere," he whispered as he pulled at her slightly.

She came to him and allowed him to pull at her until she was straddling him. "Tom, it's been a long week," she whispered.

Tom knew and he felt bad that he wasn't always able to help out as much as she needed him to. He reached his hand up to her face and tenderly stroked her cheek. She sighed softly and looked into his eyes before closing them. "You need this just as much as I do," he told her. "I know you do. Let me take care of your needs, honey."

Lynette felt weak beneath his touch as his hand slowly moved down her neck. His touch was getting stronger and stronger as his fingers grazed her collarbone and then moved down to her breast. She opened her needy eyes as he cupped her breast in his full hand and gave it a squeeze that was pleasantly tight. She'll never tire of how easily he was able to turn her on. She licked her lips and then leaned down and pressed and open mouth kiss to his neck. He smelled like that soap she loved. She smiled against him and moved her mouth to his.

With a sigh from her and a grunt from him, their lips met with an electricity that always sparked between them. Her soft lips brushed against his slowly and then again, but harder. As their lips brushed each other slowly, Tom rolled them over so Lynette was on her back. Lynette groaned and deepened the kiss as she rolled them back over. She nipped at his bottom lip and then soothed it with her tongue before allowing him access into her own mouth. His tongue was demanding and she allowed him that little bit of control.

Tom let his tongue explore his wife's soft mouth as he pushed his body against hers, turning them again. She moaned into his mouth when his tongue ran against the roof of her mouth. She still tasted like the wine she had late after brushing her teeth and getting ready for bed. When Lynette started pulling at his shirt, he grunted and pulled away from the kiss only long enough for her to remove his shirt. His lips were back on hers within seconds. Their kiss became more needy and desperate as they both realized the other was trying to take control. They often had this problem, but secretly it turned them both on when things got like this. It was hotter and they became more aroused.

Tom moved his kisses down Lynette's neck slowly, nipping at her jaw before he attacked the hollow of her neck. She moaned and arched up into his touch. She could feel her body heating rapidly as her heart started to race. She ran her hands up and down his arms and shoulders as he licked and sucked at her throat. It felt good and it was getting harder and harder to keep her moans soft. When his teeth scraped against the sensitive flesh, surely marking her, her hips bucked hardly against him. She needed more. This was not the time for him to take his time.

"Honey, please," she whimpered.

Tom looked up from his spot on his wife's neck and then grinned to himself, glad to hear the neediness in her voice. He got up on his knees between her opened, bent legs. He pulled her up a little so he could pull off her tank top. He threw it to the other side of the bed and licked his lips when he looked at his wife's breasts. He could feel his cock tightening in his pants at the sight.

"You're so beautiful," he whispered before ducking his head. He licked from her navel to the valley between her breasts. She hummed softly and then he looked into her eyes as he dragged his tongue against one full breast and brought his lips to her hard nipple. "So beautiful," he murmured and sucked the pert nipple into his mouth slowly.

"Ahhhh," she sighed and arched further. She ran her fingers through his hair as he slowly sucked the sensitive bud. Her eyes closed as he started to suck a little faster and a little harder. She felt his hand on her other breast, kneading and rolling. God, it felt glorious and delicious. She had to bite into her lip so she wouldn't moan to loudly.

Tom sucked and licked at her breast and then switched to the other. His wet tongue cooled the heated nipple that his fingers had previously been twisting and turning. His wife writhed and purred beneath him and he was glad to get every reaction from her. He continued to lick and suck as he caressed her thigh through her pajama pants with his free hand. She rocked against him and he could feel how hot she was between her legs. She was ready for him and he knew he was hard for her inside his pants. His lips started moving downward, kissing and sucking at her stomach as her breath started coming out harsher.

Lynette rubbed her lips together as Tom slipped his hands into the waistband of her pants. She lifted her hips without needing to be prompted. Tom pulled off the pants with ease and flung them in the same direction of her shirt. Lynette pulled Tom by the waistband of his pants with a devilish grin on her face and a darkness growing in her lustful eyes. Tom fell down against his wife's body and kissed her passionately. Lynette managed to kiss him breathless and roll them over at the same time. She moaned into his mouth before pulling away with a light bite to his lip.

Their breaths mixed and mingled in the air as Lynette took off her husband's clothes, revealing his full length to her. She could feel the tingle between her legs and the rumble in her lower belly. She got on her knees between his legs and started placing kisses on random parts of his body as her hand stroked him lightly. He grunted and jerked beneath her, needing more than she was giving. He bucked against her again and she took the sign for what it was. She moved up his body until her wet center was above his hard shaft. Together they slid him inside her slowly, not fully, but enough to make her eyes force shut.

Lynette felt a rush of heat wash over her as she slowly pushed down on her husband's shaft. "Oh," she moaned in a whispering tone. She lowered herself completely until her husband filled her fully. She took a moment to enjoy the fullness and the way her walls molded around his hard length.

Tom could feel his wife's walls contracting around him. Together they throbbed as she slowly worked her hips. She only rolled against him at first as they both got used to the feel of the other. She bit into her lip and he grabbed onto her hips. She was hot around him and wet. She felt just as good as she always did. He rolled his thumbs in circles as he waited patiently for her to be ready for him completely.

Lynette opened her eyes and looked into her husband's eyes. She smiled at him as she leaned forward to distribute her weight. She rested her hands on the bed beside his head and slowly started to raise her hips up. She watched as Tom's face contorted with the first sign of pleasure. Satisfied, she lowered herself back down and came back up against him, getting into a rhythm. She rocked her hips slowly as she rode her husband. She kept her eyes on him as she moaned softly and rocked up and down slowly.

Tom grunted and breathed heavily through his nose. The feel of his wife's velvety flesh sliding up and down his shaft made his cock twitch inside her as he jerked his hips up against her. She groaned and her eyes got darker as he made her pace quicken. He slid his hands up the sides of her body and then caressed the sides of her breasts. She hummed softly and worked harder against him, rocking her hips down against him. She closed her eyes and rode him faster, trying not to make the bed creak too much as his cock pushed into her wet core.

When Tom raised his head and started to suck on her breast, she felt a new surge of heat and lust take over her. She let out a moan that she tried to hold in, but it was too powerful. "Tom," she groaned with pleasure. Her eyes shut and she rocked harder as her pleasure built up inside her.

Tom grunted against his wife and sucked at her breast roughly before he moved on to the next. He teased both nipples perfectly with his tongue and lips as his wife's breath grew ragged. He could feel her movements becoming more desperate as she rolled and rocked her hips against his cock. He grunted incoherent words against her chest and pressed random sucks and nibbles on her skin. She crooned and he knew that she was getting closer and closer to her climax.

"Let me turn you over," he almost pleaded.

Lynette was too far gone to think about whom was in control. She slowed down enough and lowered her body fully on his and allowed him to roll them over. She moaned at the new angle he pushed into her. She wrapped her legs around him and opened her eyes. He smiled down at her and it always made her feel like the most beautiful woman when he did that. She smiled back at him, but her smile was interrupted by a deep gasp as he pushed into her quickly.

"Oh God!" Lynette moaned. Tom pushed into her hardly again and she gasped again before her nails scratched into his back, most likely leaving red marks on his back. He continued to slam into her slowly, but powerfully. Her head rolled backwards as she moaned and met his thrust with her own. "Faster," she pleaded in a throaty moan.

Tom could feel the beads of sweat roll down his body as he rocked harder into his wife. She throbbed around him, pulsating against his hard shaft. He watched her moan as he thrust his hips into her. He grunted repeatedly and whispered words that neither of them could really understand. He worked harder and faster and mumbled. He could feel her pulsating around him and her legs pulling him closer every time he pulled away. They were both so close and soon all he would be able to feel is the bliss and the love he had for his wife.

"Oh God," Lynette moaned again. "Tom," she whispered hoarsely and raised her hips to every thrust. "Honey, I'm so close," she told him.

"Me too," he whispered through a grunt.

Lynette scratched at his back as he pushed in deeply and quickly. "I love you," she moaned. "Ahhhh. So much," she whispered. "God. So much," she repeated.

"Aaarrgggh," Tom grunted.

He met her eyes as he pushed into her once, twice, a third time and then felt her muscles clench around him as she pulled him to her. She grunted and then let out a shriek that he then swallowed with a kiss. He came in her as her orgasm ripped through her. They kissed softly as he slowed down inside her. They kissed until Tom collapsed on her, the two of them both exhausted.

"I love you, too," he finally whispered back.

Lynette hummed, already falling back asleep. Tom rolled off her and then reached for her shirt, knowing their kids were horrible when it came to privacy. He helped her into her clothes and then got back in his pants. When he lied down, Lynette smiled at him and curled up into his body. She was completely sated and it would only be a few moments before she fell asleep. Tom kissed her lips softly before wrapping an arm around her and pulling her closer.

"Night, honey," he whispered.

"Night," she responded before falling asleep happily in her husband's arms, which is where she'd stay throughout the night.

The End.

Hope you guys enjoyed it. Thanks for reading.


End file.
